Pour t'impressionner
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya en a assez que Ginga ne fasse pas attention à lui. Du moins, pas comme il le voudrait. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour que ce satané rouquin le regarde autrement.


**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Pour t'impressionner**

Assis à l'ombre d'un arbre, Kyoya ruminait. Ginga et lui avaient encore fini leur combat par une égalité. Enfin, ça n'était pas le plus grave. Ce qui l'ennuyait réellement était qu'après leur duel, ce satané roux était parti pour parler avec ses abrutis d'amis. Il en avait plus qu'assez! À chaque fois, c'était pareil. Pendant leurs combats, Ginga ne faisait attention qu'à lui et à lui seul. Par-contre, après, c'était une autre histoire. Il lui disait que c'était un super duel, qu'il avait hâte de se battre à nouveau contre lui et il retournait, heureux, auprès de ses amis.

L'adolescent grogna. Comme par mimétisme, le vent se mit à souffler plus violemment.

-Quel crétin, marmonna-t-il. 'Comprends rien à rien.

Il attrapa le sac qu'il avait posé à côté de lui pour en vérifier une dernière fois le contenu.

-C'est bon. Je vais pouvoir y aller.

Il se leva et accrocha négligemment son bagage en travers de son épaule. Il quitta son abris frais, se trouvant à la merci des rayons ardents du soleil. Il marchait sans se presser, traversant les rues de Bey-City. Il arriva près d'un stadium en ruines, à l'extérieur de la ville, où il s'arrêta.

-Kyoyaaaa!

De surprise, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se tourna vers la provenance de cette voix qui lui était si familière.

Ginga courait dans sa direction en agitant les deux bras comme s'il avait peur que Kyoya ne le vît pas. Il rayonnait de bonheur. Il cessa sa course à côté de lui, haletant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? lui demanda froidement le vert.

-Je… te cherchais…

Le roux lui offrit un sourire adorable quoiqu'un peu idiot.

-Tsss!

-Où est-ce que tu vas? interrogea-t-il en remarquant son sac.

-M'entrainer.

-Mais… déjà? Tu t'es entrainé il n'y a pas longtemps.

-Ça n'a pas suffit!

-Comment ça? Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré depuis notre dernier combat.

La mâchoire de Kyoya se crispa. Le maître de Pegasus faisait _toujours_ ce genre d'encouragement à_ tout le monde_. Qu'il se permît de venir jusqu'ici pour lui dire ça le mettait hors de lui.

-Si ça avait suffit, je t'aurais vaincu! Je retourne m'entrainer. T'as intérêt à te tenir prêt car, lorsque je reviendrai, je te vaincrai une bonne fois pour toute!

_Et à ce moment là_, finit-il en pensées, _je serai le seul que tu verras. Je serais ton seul objectif. Tu ne vivras que pour moi._

Ginga semblait aussi déboussolé que s'il venait de recevoir une gifle. Il recula d'un pas, les yeux embués de larmes. Sa voix était tremblante. Il retenait des sanglots.

-M-mais… Kyoya…

-Arrête de te plaindre, râla-t-il. Tu me fatigues. Et si t'allais retrouver tes amis au lieu de me tourner autour!

L'adolescent aux cicatrices tourna les talons. Il commençait à partir quand il sentit quelque chose s'agripper à sa veste. Il se retourna violemment.

-Quoi?!

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu. Te détendre aussi. Et ne pas toujours être sur tes gardes comme ça.

-Je t'interdis de me donner des ordres!

-Ce sont des conseils, pas des ordres.

-Ça m'est complètement égal! Tu n'as pas à te mêler de mes affaires!

-Mais je m'inquiète pour toi!

-Et de quel droit?

Cette réplique sembla blesser davantage le roux. Il baissa les yeux, triste. Il se repliait sur lui-même.

-C'est tout? Tu vas me laisser maintenant?

-Si tu veux…

-C'est exactement ce que je veux!

Cette fois, Ginga ne retint pas ses larmes. Il éclata en sanglots, déconcertant le vert qui ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu déclencher sa crise de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Pourquoi tu pleures?

-Pa-parce que tu me détestes, réussit à articuler le possesseur de Pegasus entre deux sanglots.

-Je ne te déteste pas.

Le roux essuyait ses joues ruisselantes de larmes. Il reporta son regard humide sur Kyoya.

-Non?

-Non.

-Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix me vaincre alors?

Ce fut au tour de l'adolescent aux cicatrices de baisser les yeux. Il soupira. Ginga le dévisageait.

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire? Tu n'y es pas obli…

-C'est pour t'impressionner, le coupa le vert.

Il en avait marre de donner de fausses raisons. Faire semblant l'agaçait terriblement. Tant pis si le rouquin le trouvait ridicule. Enfin… pas vraiment. Si Ginga se moquait de lui, cela lui ferait de la peine. Beaucoup de peine. Même s'il ne le montrerait pas.

-Pour… m'impressionner? demanda l'autre, déstabilisé.

-C'est ça.

-Je ne comprends pas…

Kyoya grogna hargneusement alors que l'adolescent aux yeux miel fronçait les sourcils, essayant de décrypter ce qu'il voulait dire.

-C'est pas compliqué pourtant.

En voyant l'expression totalement perdue de Ginga, il sut qu'il allait devoir parler plus franchement pour qu'il comprît ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

-Je fais tout ça pour t'impressionner. Les entraînements, les combats… Tout ça dans ce but.

-Mais… Pourquoi? s'enquit le rouquin, de plus en plus perdu.

-Parce que tu es le seul dont l'avis compte pour moi, avoua-t-il. Je voulais que tu arrêtes de traîner avec tes amis et que tu ne fasses attention qu'a moi.

Kyoya se rendit compte, en disant ces paroles, que cela sonnait comme un caprice ou pire, comme une crise de jalousie. De plus, sa demie déclaration n'était vraisemblablement pas assez claire. Il avait encore plus troublé Ginga.

-Je t'aime, conclut-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi! C'est pour cela qu'on est amis!

Le propriétaire de Pegasus voulut le prendre dans ses bras en signe de réconciliation mais le vert attrapa ses épaules, l'empêchant de bouger.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, soupira-t-il. Tu es vraiment stupide des fois.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Les yeux de Ginga s'écarquillèrent. Il était surpris par le geste de Kyoya. Mais il ne se dégagea pas. Le baiser que lui offrait le vert était étonnamment agréable. Il fut déçu lorsqu'il cessa.

-Tu comprends maintenant?

Ginga hocha la tête, encore étourdi.

-Au revoir alors.

-"Au revoir"?

La phrase le réveilla et lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Alors que le détenteur de Leone se retournait, il attrapa une nouvelle fois sa veste pour l'empêcher de s'en aller.

-Tu ne peux pas partir! s'offusqua-t-il.

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne t'ai pas donné ma réponse.

-Je m'en doute…

Ginga prit le visage de Kyoya entre ses mains. Il l'embrassa avec douceur et une pointe de maladresse. Il se détacha de lui en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime.

Sa déclaration prit le vert au dépourvu. Il le dévisageait.

-Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu essayes de m'impressionner pour ça.

Tandis que les yeux miel reflétaient de l'appréhension, un sourire naquit sur le visage de l'autre adolescent.

-Ah oui?

Le rouquin hocha la tête.

-La journée promet d'être plus intéressante que prévue alors.

Le regard de Kyoya, posé sur Ginga, ainsi que son sourire le fit rougir sans qu'il ne sût vraiment pourquoi.

**Owari**


End file.
